Guarded By The Deadman 2
by viridianaln9
Summary: Mark and Athena have been happy in their lives with their children. But someone from Mark's live is coming back to haunt him. Will he be able to keep his family safe or will he loose them. UndertakerXOC, JohnXMickie, SteveXOC. (Will change to M) Sequel to Guarded By A Deadman.
1. Home Life

**Guarded By The Deadman 2 **

Summary: _**Mark and Athena have been happy in their lives with their children. But someone from Mark's live is coming back to haunt him. Will he be able to keep his family safe or will he loose them. UndertakerXOC, JohnXMickie, SteveXOC. (Will change to M)**_

Note: **Okay so some of you guys have been asking and I kind of got the inspiration for it. So welcome to the sequel of Guarded By A Deadman. Woo…..so the story will begin two years after the epilogue of the other story so that means the Triplets are 4 yrs. old.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and the other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By The Deadman 2 **

**One: Home Life **

Mark and Athena were sleeping soundly when Tombstone who stayed at the foot of their bed heard a noise. He put his head up to see six pair of eyes making a _'shh'_ motion with their little fingers. Tombstone put his head back down knowing very well that his Master and Mistress were not in any danger.

"Mom! Dad!" were the screams that came out of three little children as they jumped on the bed. Mark was the first one to wake up. He was followed by his wife and as they did their children jumped in their arms.

"What…what are you guys doing up so early?" Mark asked.

"We…gotta go to school today." Artemis told them.

"Is that so?" Athena asked her children.

"Uh-huh." Luke told them. The little boys were replicas of Mark dark hair and green eyes. Artemis was the mix between Athena and Mark dark blue eyes and dark hair.

"Okay, than everyone to the bathroom." Athena said getting up. They're children ran for it, but it was not going to be for the shower and both Mark and Athena smiled at each other before moving to collect their children.

#

Later Athena gave her family breakfast and she still couldn't believe sometimes how lucky she was as she turned around Mark wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now where is Mrs. Callaway going?" he asked.

"To get you and our children more food." She told him and bent down to kiss him. Her two sons made _'yuck'_ noises and her daughter made an _'awe'_ noise.

"You two are not going to mind kissing much when you're older." Mark told Luke and Chris.

"Cooties." Luke said. Athena smiled and moved and put two kisses on Chris and Luke before they blushed hard.

"Now finish your breakfast." Athena told them. "Are you going to stay late for work tonight?'

"No." Mark told her. To everyone in town it was weird, he had been so attached before and not taken a day off even on his day off and now it was different. He still adored his town but he had someone to take care off. They family finished their breakfast and everyone moved so they could get their things and both Mark and Athena could take them to school.

#

The children were jumping on their seats as they got to the school. Mark climbed down and opened his wife's door before opening the door of his children.

"Athena!" Mickie said and she smiled as she was bringing her daughter to school as well. "Hello niece and nephews."

"Hey Aunt Mickie." The children chorus.

"Now you are big kids now going to school." Mickie said.

"Uh-huh." Chris said.

"Well good luck on your first day." Mark told his sons and they gave him high-fives. Artemis hugged him around the legs.

"Bye, Daddy." Artemis said before the children moved toward Athena and the boys stood there before she gave them a kiss making them smile and Artemis received the kiss well.

"I'll see you when you come out, have fun." Athena told them.

"I guess I'll see you later." Mickie told her.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Athena said. She climbed back on the truck and Mark followed her. They sat and Mark turned the engine on.

"Our children are all grown up." Mark said with a smile.

"Yeah, the shop is going to be quiet." She told him. She always took the children to the Flower Shop since they were small it was the reason a small room had been added for when the children needed naps.

"I guess but they will get home soon." Mark told her.

"I know." Athena told him.

They arrived at the shop and Mark turned to his wife and kissed her. He pulled her close and Athena smiled in the kiss.

"We are going to traumatize the town." Athena whispered at him.

"I think since we got together the town should be used to me kissing you." Mark said and Athena chuckled.

"I'll see you home later." Athena told him.

"Okay, be careful." Mark said. Athena climbed down and he waited until she got inside the store before he left. He still couldn't leave her alone for long periods of time. He couldn't shake that scene in the store where everything was broken and her blood covered her wall. As he drove to his job, he climbed down.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Somewhere Else _

Richard and Lorene were driving toward California. Or more importantly toward Death Valley they had finally found the location of their only child. Ted didn't want to give it to them, but he had told his mother and she had told Lorene after much bugging of her.

"I can't believe she came to live in this small town." Lorene said.

"Well we can get her to sign the papers and everything will be alright." Richard said.

"Hunter and Shawn said that is we get the papers sign we can get money from the work she has done." Lorene said.

"She will sign it, it has been almost five years she cannot be mad and Ted is tragically married. She could have married him; maybe she is here with that Cena boy." Richard spat.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Not All Family Is Welcomed

**Guarded By The Deadman 2 **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, mickiejames77, Cena's baby doll, Ashtyn Cena-Orton and Kane3950 **_**for the reviews. I'm happy to know you guys liked it **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena and the other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By The Deadman 2 **

**Two: Not All Family Is Welcomed **

Athena was making dinner for her family, as her kids were telling her about her day.

"Mommy, Miss Stratus was very nice." Chris told her.

"I hope so." She told her. "You guys are ready to return tomorrow?"

"Yes." Luke told her. Before she asked them anymore questions the phone rang and it surprised her. She made a motioned for her children to wait before she grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Hunter Helmsley and I'm looking for Athena Angel."

"It's Athena Callaway now, Hunter." She told him.

"I know but I still like saying it." Hunter told her. "I have news to give you."

"What is it?" Athena said.

"Shawn and I sort of made a mistake." Hunter told her.

"What kind of mistake."

"Five years ago your parents were here and they kept bugging us about giving them money for what you sold to us." Hunter said.

"Yes, I believe I know." Athena told him.

"Well you see they were here again and we kind of sort of made a bullshit story so they would leave us alone."

"Really?" Athena said.

"Yeah, we told them if you signed a paper they could get some of the money you make." Hunter told her.

"It's okay, they haven't looked for me for five years, and they are not going to find me now." Athena told him.

"Okay, than sorry about that." Hunter told her.

"Don't worry about it; did you receive the new program?"

"We did and we love it." Hunter told her.

"Good, now I have to go I have to feed my children." Athena told him. "I'll talk to you later Hunter, its good talking to you bye."

"The pleasure was all mine, bye." Hunter told her and she clicked.

"Who was that Mommy?" Luke asked.

"A friend of mine." She told him. The door opened and the kids ran up to hug Mark as he was coming inside.

"Hey." He told them before he came and looked at Athena who had this look on her face. "Go wash your hands." the kids nodded he walked over to Athena and gave her a kiss.

"Hi, sweetheart." Athena told him.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Hunter called me." she told him. Mark knew who Hunter was and he had met both him and Shawn two years ago, when Athena had gotten an idea and went to sell it to them.

"What did he say?" Mark asked.

"My parents have been bothering them about money. Hunter and Shawn made something up so they could stop bothering them." Athena told him and Mark pulled her close.

"They haven't looked for you for this long, you think they will come?" Mark asked her.

"I sure hope not." Athena told him. Mark kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it." Mark told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Washington D.C. _

Steve was walking down the streets after work. He had decided to take some a day off, or he should say they made him take a day off. They believed he was driving his team into the ground with all the work they did for the Bureau. He sat down in his favorite café and the owner of the café came toward him.

"Now, why the long face Steve?" she asked him.

"Got the day off." He told her. He looked up to see gray eyes and auburn hair. Destiny was a willowy type of woman, with a fine face almost looked like porcelain. She wore a pencil skirt, a black blouse and a green apron atop of the outfit. She brought him a cup of coffee exactly how he liked it.

"It must be a tragedy for you." She told him.

"Maybe." He told her.

"Tell you what, sweetie, you can stay here all day and try-out my new sweets." Destiny told him.

"You're going to get me fat, O'Dare." Steve told her.

"Oh honey I'm trying to see if that saying my Aunty gave me is true and I can get into your heart through your stomach." She told him with a wink and left. Steve shook his head.

"Why you already have it?" Steve told her and he gave her a light kiss. They had been dating for two years after the whole incident with Athena and taking down the Blue Eyed Killers he was able to move on with Destiny. The woman had been there for him for so long that he feared she was going to move on when he came back, but now she was there waiting for him.

"Here you go sweetheart." She told him and put a plate of cookie in-front of him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Athena and Mark were outside with their children a day after letting them play with Tombstone and his two children, Last and Skull, the mother had died but they had survived and they were adored very much by the children.

"Mommy look at Skull." Luke said pointing to the trick he was doing. Tombstones children like himself had been trained under Mark so they would protect the children in-case of an emergency. Mark turned to see a car coming to their home, a car he didn't recognized. The people got down and they seemed to recognize someone and Mark saw someone that had a bit of resemblance to his wife.

"Athena!" his wife looked up and Athena seemed to pale. He knew then exactly who the people were.

"Mother?" she said.

"Athena, where have you been you just disappear." Her father began to talk.

"Children go inside the house." Athena said and the kids nodded they left with Last and Skull the only one left was Tombstone who stood in-front of Athena in protection.

"What were those?" Lorene asked.

'They are not a 'what' they happen to be my children." Athena told them.

"You came here to have children." Richard told her. Mark went up and touched Athena in the shoulder.

"I believe you need to leave, now." Mark told them with a strong glare.

"Who do you think you are talking to…?"

"He is my husband and you are trespassing our home." Athena told them.

"You married him." Lorene told her.

"Yes, now leave." Athena told them.

"We're your parents." Richard said.

"No you are not." Athena told them. "Both of you need to get out of our property."

"Or what you're going to call the Sherriff." Richard said.

"You're looking at him." Mark told them. "Now get out of my property and don't come back."

"Fine, we don't need you anyway." Lorene told her.

"I don't need you either." Athena told her. Both of her parents left and both Mark and Athena looked as the car left. Mark held onto Athena tightly because he could feel her shake.

"They're gone." Mark whispered at her.

"I hope so, they just…"

"I know, but they won't be getting back in here."

"I hope so." Athena told them.

"Let's go back to the kids." Mark told her and they walked together.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. The Breakout

**Guarded By The Deadman 2 **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, mickiejames77, Kakashishot, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Ashtyn Cena-Orton and Robin **_**for the reviews. I want to wish you guys Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad and a Happy New Year. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena, Destiny and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By The Deadman 2**

**Three: Breakout **

Bobby looked around the jail and he noticed something weird as he went in. he noticed something was weird. He walked inside and saw none of the guards. He walked to the monitor room and his face went pale. The guards were not, they weren't alive there was blood over the walls and some of his friends were not recognizable.

He immediately put in the signal to tell them something was wrong.

#

In the truck the man smiled he couldn't believe his luck. Well he didn't believe in it in the first place. It was his right. Now he only had two things to do before he had fun. He had to get rid of the men that put him in prison. It would be easy to find out, he just needed to find her first.

"Oh dear we are going to have fun." He whispered to no one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lorene and Richard had not gotten out of Death Valley. They had stayed in the hotel and Richard was pissed.

"She has children." Lorene told him.

"They are not our grandchildren." Richard told her. "We did not give her our blessing."

"I…I hoped I could meet them." She said. "But your right and the man she married, I bet he was a good for nothing not the actual Sherriff of the town."

"We'll see her tomorrow; it's a small town we can ask where she works and everything will be alright." Richard said.

"Great."

#

_Washington D.C._

Steve had his arms wrapped around Destiny as they were both sated after their bout of love-making.

"When will you be taking the next time off, darling?" Destiny asked him.

"I don't know, hopefully not so soon."

"Yes I think your desk wife will miss you." She told him and Steve laugh before spinning her so she was under him.

"So, what would that make you?" he asked her.

"I don't know what that would make me?" she told him.

"Hm...You're my heart and future wife which my desk wife is very jealous off." He told her and she smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"Now I like that very much." She told him.

"Well I would like something else." He told her and she looked at him.

"What would it be?" she asked.

"For us to get marry as soon as possible." He told her.

"Vegas is sounding really good right now." She told him.

"Nope, you deserve a nice wedding." He told her. She kissed him again and he kissed her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." she told him.

#

Mark and Athena were wrapped in each other.

"I still can't believe they found me." she told him.

"I give you five guesses on who told them." Mark told her.

"Oh well, the good thing is that they are gone now." She told him.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't want our kids to meet their grandparents like that." He told her.

"Pfft…they didn't even know they had grandparents." She told him.

"Let's just forget about them." He told her.

"Okay, you know John and Mickie have agreed to take care of the kids for our anniversary." She told him and Mark wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Really, that mean I get you alone." he said.

"Uh-huh, all to yourself." She told him.

"I like that plan." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Washington D.C. _

Rrrriiiiinnnggg….!

Steve woke up to his phone ringing and he moved his hand and got it.

"H…Hello?" he said a bit sleepy.

"Steve they need you in the office immediately." Kurt said.

"What…what, why?" he asked.

"Something went wrong and we need you here." Kurt said the urgency in his voice made Steve listen and he sat up waking Destiny as well.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said and hung-up.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked him.

"I don't know, but they need me in the Bureau as soon as possible." He said and he went to the bathroom so he could shower. Destiny tried to get the sleep out of her eyes; she just got up to make sure the coffee was ready for him to take. When Steve came out and he was getting ready, she just saw him, knowing they wouldn't eat breakfast at all.

"Thanks." He said grabbed the coffee kissed her deeply and she smiled his way.

"Good-luck." She said after him and Steve smiled at her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

NOTE: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. The News

**Guarded By The Deadman 2 **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnsAngel22, therealchamps, mickiejames77, Cena's baby doll, Robin and RKOfan123**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena, Destiny and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By The Deadman 2**

**Four: The News **

Steve was walking as fast as he could in the Bureau trying to get to his office. He arrived and Kurt seemed to be worried. The Director was standing in his office already.

"What's wrong Director King?" Steve asked.

"Here is the file you need to look into." Director King told him. Steve got the file and he looked into it. He was surprised though it had been years since he looked into the file.

"What about it?" he asked. "I closed these files years ago."

"Here is the bad thing, the man just escaped prison." Kurt told him.

"What?!" he said.

"Lucius Mane has escaped prison and taken most of the guards out, the guard left Officer Bobby Lashley, saw everything." Director King told him.

"He's going to be gunning for me; I put him in jail…" he let it go, when he remembered. "Not only did I put him in jail, so did Mark." Steve said.

"That is the reason, I called you." Director King said. "I don't think he is going to come after you and after Callaway, I'm sure about it." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I need to call him." Steve said.

"Callaway helped you in the last big case isn't that right?" Director King asked him.

"Of course he did, the man was in his town."

"We hopefully he will help you again." Director King said.

"He has children and a wife now; he will not want to put them in danger." Steve told him.

"Call he needs to know to keep an eye out." Director King said. "If keeping his family safe is one of the most important things in his life, than you need to tell him."

"Fine." Steve told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Athena had just come to her store and was currently arranging the flowers. She had some orders from outside the town and that had surprised her. She was concentrating in the new design when she heard the door opened. She looked up to smile at the costumer, but when she saw the person there her smile went away.

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked.

"Athena please be reasonable." Lorene told her. "I came to visit my daughter, we find you again and it's with children and a husband, how did you expect us to react?" Lorene tried to play the victim act but it wasn't going to work anymore.

"You and Father reacted exactly, how I expected you to react." Athena said.

"So this is where you work?" Lorene asked looking around.

"Yes, this is my shop now can you go." Athena said.

"I can be a costumer." Lorene said. Athena chuckled, maybe she had become a bit cynical with her parents but no one could blame her.

"I have the right to refuse service to anyone." Athena said. The door opened and John came in with a smile.

"Hey li'l sis, do you have the…" he let the words go when he saw her face. He turned and saw Lorene standing there. "Lorene."

"You…you're the one that got her into this town." Lorene told John.

"Yes I did and guess what, she has been very happy." John told her. "What are you doing here Lorene is your husband here too?"

"He is here." Lorene said a bit proud.

"Lorene please leave." Athena told her. "Also I won't be signing anything that you want me to sign."

Lorene left the store but not without giving them a dark glare. John and Athena looked at each other, as they saw her leave.

"What do they want you to sign?" John asked.

"A paper to get them money for my inventions." Athena said.

"What?" John said.

"Hunter was trying to get them to leave them alone, they found me and Mark." Athena told him.

"Really?" John asked.

"Uh-huh, he told them to stay away I guess they didn't listen." Athena said.

"Just make sure to call Mark." John told her.

"I will."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Mark was doing paperwork for the day. He was thinking about the fact that his wife's family had come to find her. Just to bug her.

"You seemed pissed." Glenn told him.

"I am." Mark said.

"Why?"

"Athena's parents came." Mark said.

"What?" Glenn said.

"Yes, they were both incredibly happy." Mark told him.

"Really, they talked that much?" Glenn said.

"Now I understand, why Cena was so against them." Mark told Glenn. "I told them to stay away but I doubt they will."

"Hey if…" Glenn didn't get to finish because the phone rang. Mark grabbed the phone and he looked at the Caller ID.

"It's Steve." Mark told Glenn.

"Well answer." Glenn told him.

"Hello Steve?" Mark said.

"Mark there's something I need to tell you." Steve said.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked and looked at Glenn with a weird look.

"Do you remember the last case we worked on together?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, the Lucius Mane case the serial killer?" Mark said. "We put him in jail, what are you bringing him up now."

"Well it has something to do with him." Steve said.

"What are talking about Steve, we put him in jail he should be rotting in it." Mark said.

"He escaped."

"He what?!" Mark said standing up and Glenn stood up as well.

"We are looking for him now but I called you so you keep an eye out." Steve told him, Mark pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, call me if you hear anything else." Mark told him.

"I will, be careful Mark you and I both know, how dangerous this bastard it." Steve told him.

"I know." Mark said and clicked.

"What happened?" Glenn asked.

"Lucius Mane escaped, that bastard is coming after Steve and I." Mark said. "I am certain of it."

"You cannot be that sure." Glenn said.

"He promised us that if he got out, he would try to kill us." Mark told him.

"Would he be going after you two?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah…" Mark shook his head. "No he could go and find his first wife the one that helped us turn him in." Mark grabbed the phone and made the phone call back to Steve.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Carmen was sitting in her large apartment. Really after getting married twice she felt like she had done in her life. But she had to remember very closely that she was a bit paranoid and her husband loved her very much getting rid of the memories of her first.

"I thought I t…." she stopped and paled once she looked at the man standing there. "Lucius?" She said. Lucius gave her a sadistic smirk and grabbed her by the neck pulling her inside the apartment and closing the door.

"Hello, Carmen long time no see." Lucius said and gave her a bruising kiss. Carmen was in shock didn't move. He bit her lip and she let out a sound of pain. "Have you missed me?" he asked. Before she was able to answer she was pushed into the bedroom.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now news for the next chapter I will be moving it up to M rating just so you know. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Victim

**Guarded By The Deadman 2**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Ashtyn Cena-Orton and sandradee27**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Athena, Destiny and the other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Guarded By The Deadman 2**

**Five: Victim **

Mark finished the call and left the office fast getting into his motorcycle and going toward Athena's shop, because he needed to get to her. he drove not really caring of the speed and he arrived and he could see the window broken, he shook out of his thoughts and saw that Athena was seeing him from the inside the shop with a worried expression. He got down and walked inside.

"Mark are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yes." He told her as he held her around the waist.

"Liar." She told him. "Now come on tell me, what's wrong?"

"I received a call from Steve." Mark told her.

"Your face tells me its bad news." She told him.

"Do you remember the man I told you about the last case I did." Mark told her.

"Yes." Athena told him and she did remember because Mark had often some nightmares about it. At first he didn't want to tell her but he ended up telling in the end.

"He escaped prison." Mark said. Athena held onto Mark a little bit tighter.

"Oh." She told him.

"Steve wanted to warn me." Mark said.

"He's coming after both of you." She said.

"That's more likely the case." Mark said.

"We'll be ready." she told him, but she was worried this wasn't going to be like last time, she had that feeling because know she felt they had more at stake.

"Now, tell did your parents stayed in town?" Mark asked.

"Yes, Lorene just had a run in with John, it was as wonderful as you would expect." Athena told him.

"You know we can get a notice so they could leave you alone." Mark told her.

"I think we are going to end up doing that." Athena said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What's with the face sweetheart?" Destiny asked Steve.

"Something terrible happened." Steve told her. Destiny sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"An old criminal escaped jail." Steve said.

"Oh." Destiny said.

"If I become overly protective don't be mad at me." Steve told her. Destiny cupped his face in her hand.

"I understand the reasons, you don't have to worry about it, plus I'll have a sexy agent next to me so I don't mind." Destiny said with a wink and Steve laughed.

"Thanks." He said and Destiny kissed him in the lips.

"You are very welcome." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brad was driving over to his home, just happy to see his wife. What he didn't expect was to find his home filled with cop cars. He stopped and got out of the car running to the yellow tape.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sir I have to ask you to stay behind the line." The cop told him.

"This is my home, what do you mean stay behind." Bar asked.

"Wait a minute." The cop told him.

"Wait, where's my wife?" he asked. He ignored the cop and went inside and the cop chased him.

"Sir, please you don't want to go in there." Brad just ignored him.

"Sir what are you doing here?" the Detective asked.

"Where's my wife?" Brad asked. The Detective looked at him with sorrow.

"I'm Detective Kennedy, I don't have good news." He told Brad.

"I just want to know where my wife is." Brad said. The next thing he saw were man coming down with a stretcher and there was a body bag there. "No." he said.

"Carmen Maddox was your wife."

"Yes, we….we had just found out she was pregnant." Brad told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Detective Kennedy said. "It seems someone came after her, there wasn't a sign of struggle here on the front but as we came forward there were dropped things it seems your wife put up a fight."

"Who was it?" Brad asked.

"That is something I want to ask you did you know of anyone that wanted to attack your wife." Detective Kennedy asked. Brad looked at him and began to think.

"No, Carmen was very polite and quiet especially after…" Brad cut off.

"After, what?" Detective Kennedy asked.

"After her last husband Lucius Mane I believe was his name she helped put him in jail." Brad said.

'Thank-you Mr. Maddox I'll check up on it and give you any information I can find."

"Just find my wives killer." Brad said.

"I will." Detective Kennedy said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
